


two sides

by anstcookie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, hinata centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstcookie/pseuds/anstcookie
Summary: Just want everybody to be happy.It's not your fault.





	two sides

Their feelings didn't match.  
But that wasn't a problem , no matter how much Hinata's heart sunk, he knew he had done everything wrong from the very start.  
He shouldn't have let himself get curious at his brother's friendships. He shouldn't have let himself get actually — attached to someone like Shinobu.  
He shouldn't have lied to his face when Yuuta asked so honestly about his feelings for Sengoku.  
He was a good liar though, nobody but himself would hate his words. 

He knew it was getting stronger with time, and he didn't fear the hints of butterflies inside him whenever he saw Shinobu's smile. He was a friend, at least. Nobody would take that from him. But so was Yuuta.

He wasn't scared of his mind until a flash went across his head; "do what you want" it said, and Hinata was in shock.  
He never did. Not since long ago.

He sees Yuuta look at someone and wonders why he didn't notice it before. Tsukasa is bright and kind but stubborn and a knight, and Hinata knows he can do it.  
He can protect Yuuta. He can give him things he will never be able to.  
And it never came as a surprise when Yuuta confessed to him that "they were a thing"; However Hinata pretends to be — though he is truly happy for them.  
He may not be good at understanding other people's feelings with just a look, but when it came to his brother it was a skill he adquired with hard work. The downside was, his ability would apply to his crush too.  
And he could stand it, barely— when he was sitting across the river with Shinobu, that watch the sunset with him alone was just a stroke of luck, and that his mind was betraying him again with a ugly thought. "It's just us two now"  
Hinata waved him goodbye so soon Shinobu couldn't even reply back properly, before Hinata started running.  
Away. Running away.  
He wanted everybody to be happy, but this was out of his hands.  
He didn't do it, but he felt like he was the one at fault once again for Shinobu's unrequited feelings on his brother.


End file.
